My Mother
by AzuraFates
Summary: Shigure asks Corrin about his mother and Corrin has a gift for him. Simple one shot, takes place in Conquest.


"Kill me as yourself, b-but do it as yourself." Azura said to the dragon who held her fragile neck in her claws.

"No!" Corrin yelled, jerking herself awake. She had fallen asleep at her desk, pouring over the past battles she had recorded and recording their most current battle.

"Are you alright, Mama?" Kana asked as he walked into the room, eyes big.

"Y-yes, sweetheart. I'm fine." Corrin sighed as she ruffled her son's hair. "Can you please hand me that box?" Corrin pointed to a small wooden box that had been sitting on her shelf since the war ended.

"Okay!" Kana smiled as he grabbed the box. "What is it?" He handed it to his mother.

"Something important. I need to find Shigure." The thought of Azura's son and the box hurt her as she stood from her chair. The final rays of the sun were diminishing. "That means he'll be returning any minute." Corrin smiled, knowing the young man's patterns. In the day, he'd go into the forest and sing. " _He's so much like her._ "

"Have fun, Mama!" Kana smiled. Corrin nodded. She left her study and began to walk outside. She opened the front door to find a blue haired man about to knock.

"Az- I mean Shigure, I was about to find you." Corrin smiled a sad smile. " _He looks exactly like her, for a second I thought he was her!_ "

"O-oh, I was looking for you too. May we talk in private somewhere?" He asked shyly.

"Yes, of course." Corrin shoved the box in a pocket in her armor. Shigure led her to a clearing in the nearby forest. A large pond reflected the full moon. It glinted in Shigure's eyes and off the decorations on his clothes. He sat on the ground and motioned for Corrin to join him.

"My mother, do you know what happened to her?" Shigure was not going to dance around his questions. Corrin sighed.

"That's not an easy story to tell." Corrin sat down on the ground. "You see, I chose to side with Nohr, and your mother followed me. I never understood why, but I'm certain she would have followed me to end of the world and back, I would have done the same for her." Corrin smiled, fighting tears. "We had defeated my little brother, Takumi. He had been taken over by a monster and he wasn't really himself, he was just the monster." Corrin took a sharp breath, she felt herself begin to shake with the memories of that day. "Your mother disappeared that day, I believe. She sung her song for us in battle, and once we won she was just gone. We don't know where she went to or how she left without anyone in the army knowing, but she was gone."

"Really?" Shigure asked, his face full of sadness and curiosity.

"I saw her one more time, at least I believe it was her." Corrin wiped at her tears as she pulled the box out of her pocket. "It during Xander's party when he became king. I had gone out to a body of water and I was thinking of how it reminded me of the day I first met your mother. She appeared before me and sang her song. Then she asked me to listen to it again, but with my eyes closed. I began to tell her how thankful I was for her, I was so happy to see her back with us, but she never sang and when I opened my eyes she was gone. From somewhere though, I heard her say we'd meet again." Corrin didn't bother hiding her tears, she allowed them to fall.

"So she may be out there somewhere." Shigure whispered to himself.

"This was delivered to me some time later." Corrin handed him the box. "I know your mother wanted this destroyed, she never wanted it to fall into someone else's hands because of the curse it holds. I just couldn't bring myself to destroy it. To be honest, I don't want to give it you, it being one of the only objects of hers that's left. Shigure, you are her son, and I believe she would have wanted you to have it, so here you go." Shigure opened the box to reveal his mother's necklace.

"You've kept this all this time?" Shigure took the necklace out of the box and felt the weight of the pendent.

"Yes, I know I should have given it to you sooner."

"Thank you." Shigure hugged Corrin. I know she wouldn't want this cursed piece to be passed down, but I think I may want to keep it." He let go of Corrin and looked at the blue stone as it gleamed in the moonlight. "May I be alone for a minute?" He asked.

"Of course, it's getting late anyway." Corrin smiled as she stood. "Before I go, I want you to know that I loved your mother. She was an amazing ally and an even better friend. She saved me countless times in battle. She may not be here, but I'm glad she left us you." Corrin said. "She's proud of you, she has been since the day you were born. You and I were why she fought in the war, you were her whole life and she loved you dearly."

"Thank you." Shigure smiled. He waited for Corrin to leave. He looked at the necklace in his gloved hands. "I want to keep this, to remember you always, Mother." He said to the necklace. "But I know of the curse it brought upon you. As promised, the necklace will be destroyed." Shigure stood. "Mother, if you can hear me, I want you to know that you mean so much to Corrin, and you mean so much to me too." He smiled. He began to sing the song his mother taught him, the song they sang together his whole life. As he sang, he thought he heard Azura's voice singing with his own.


End file.
